Vya
Vya, also known as Vya of the Mist is the leader of the Black Moon. Personality Vya is very relaxed and cool, but can be easily irritated. She has a very dry sense of humour and is usually very sarcastic. Despite coming off as being completely heartless, she does care for those close to her. She is also very sleazy, spending most of her time seducing women in taverns or inns when not working. Rarely does she sleep with the same girl twice, though she would never admit to helfself that she is shallow. Appearance She has black hair that barely brushes her shoulders, and eyes that are so pale a blue they look almost white. Most find herincredibly attractive. She has a straight nose and is very lean. She usually wears thick leather armor, whish was made for her by her sister while she's working. When in the Black Moon headquarters, she wears black leather pants and a loose shirt. She also has a few more revealing outfits for her visits to taverns. At all times, apart from when she sleeps, Vya wears a black belt that has over a hundred chain links on it. Every one of these are a link taken off the body of someone she's killed. Abilities Melee Swordsmanship : Vya's main form of attack is using twin ebony blades. She is extremely talented with swords and can use almost any one she gets her hands on. Archery : Though her main talent is swordplay, Vya is also an exelent archer. She mainly uses a bow when she's not in the mood for a messy fight. Hand-to-Hand : While very proficient in hand-to-hand combat, Vya does not prefer it, because she feels it to be too "dirty." Magic Offensive : When in a pinch, Vya can use basic offensive spells. However, she is not very good. Defensive : Surprisingly, Vya is extremely talented with healing. This is from her days of traveling with Shieza, when she'd need quick medical work. Story Vya was raised on the outskirts of Docham with her father and older sister, Shieza. They were trained to fight from a very young age by their father, and often went on adventures to old military camps or prisons overrun by bandits. When she was eleven, Vya's father died, leaving the two girls to fend for themselves. They stayed around Docham, but often made trips to Dolathame. Shortly after Vya's fifteenth birthday, on one of these trips, they were attacked by two men in an alley. They were able to easily kill them, but despite it being in self-defense, guards began to pursue them. Luckily, an assassin from the Black Moon had seen what happened and resued them. He led them to the safety of Arx and shortly after, with the permission of the leader, took them to the guild's headquarters. Vya readily joined the guild, but Shieza decided to look for a different occupation. Vya quickly befriended Adela, another assassin, and Reece, a small girl that Shieza found wandering in the wilderness. The Ghost Hand invited her to work for them as well, a job she happily accepted. She also blazed her way up the ranks in the Black Moon, easily impressing most of the members will her cold and quick kills, became next in line for the leadership role. Eight years after her recruitment, she was infected with vampirism. Around the same time, the leader died, and Vya was left with leading the guild. She lead with an iron grip, and acceptance into the guild became even more rare. She also eventually got her vampirism cured. Howver, she did not advance in the ranks of the Ghost Hand, a fact that did not bother her since their "no-kill" rule irritateded her. Relationships Shieza : Vya adores her sister very much, and would do almost anything for her. Upon Shieza's death, she hunted down the draagon that killed her and slaughtered it. Reece : Ever since Shieza discovered her and brought her to the sisters' home is Arx , Vya had loved Reece like a little sister. At times it can seem like Vya despises her, but this is just how their relationship is. Adela : dfhgjkshfjklghfjkhgjkf Esiel : Though they had a rocky relationship at first, the two have become very close. Esiel is one of the only people Vya trusts almost completely. Cajol : dey has lotsa sex Trivia *In the original version of Daemon, Shieza died when Vya was only eighteen. *Vya is terrified at the sight of her own blood Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Black Moon Category:All